Queda El Silencio
by GinnyWeasley Lachi
Summary: Un SOng fic HG Basado en la canción de Amaral Queda el silencio La guerra terminó y Harry se encuentra fatal ya que algo pasó y ahora tiene un último momento para hacer algo. Soy pésima en resúmenes XD


Song-fic H/G. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Row y la canción a Amaral "Queda el Silencio" Hermosa canción que me inspiró en una historia de mi pareja favorita y ahora ya si... reviews? )

_Son las seis y aquí estoy en esta playa,  
buen lugar para pensar, marea baja.  
Todos duermen, menos yo, todo esta en calma,  
y te escribo una canción de madrugada  
sin guitarra y sin nadie que escucharla en la arena._

"Esto aquí en el lago solo. No… no entiendo por que tuviste que hacerlo. Ginny, dime que hago yo viviendo sin ti. Siento que se me corta frágilmente la respiración… pero ahora no me importa.

Miro el reloj y son las seis de la mañana… Solamente estoy yo despierto y canto nuestra canción. Aquella canción que era tan especial para los dos. Pero no volverás… Ginny, no… no te sentiré en mis brazos ni te podré abrazar. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo podré vivir sin ti a mi lado. A veces creo que siempre he sido tan memo. No entiendo por que tardé tanto tiempo en notarte, si lo hubiera hecho antes habríamos pasado más tiempo juntos y ahora mírame aquí mal diciéndome… Por que Ginny… El momento en que te vea, te amo Ginny…"

Harry estaba tumbado en la orilla del lago lamentándose de todo mientras varias lágrimas rozaban su rostro.

_Y digo, aun queda el silencio, queda el recuerdo,  
aun queda el recuerdo,  
partido por el viento  
queda el silencio._

"Pero aun así queda el recuerdo. Un recuerdo que golpea el viento y poco a poco se va debilitando. Queda el silencio, queda mi silencio en el lago. Ginny, me queda tu recuerdo que nunca se borrará. Como pude ser tan necio… y ahora ya no te tengo, no eres más aquello más importante para mí. No eres más que el adiós. Por que te tuvo que dar a ti… No debiste salvarme Ginny… No debiste hacerlo y hacerme cargar con toda la culpa. Por que te interpusiste entre yo y Voldemort… si no hubieras venido como yo insistía no te hubiera pasado nada… Pero ahora no te tengo a mi lado, no podré estar a tu lado y no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que tengo que hacer… solo se que no estás a mi lado."

_Son las seis o tal vez se ha parado mi reloj,  
y las olas se llevaron mis palabras  
y las huellas que he dejado con la palma de mi mano  
y ahora solamente queda lo que suena en mi cabeza  
y la espuma que se aleja,  
eso queda._

Los días siguen pasando y cada una de las noches Harry hace presencia en el Lago de Hogwarts. Todos los días caen lágrimas de sus ojos y se reprime por no dejar de sufrir por el amor de la pelirroja. Todas las noches tarareando aquella canción.

"No sales nunca de mi cabeza. Voldemort… él se llevo a la gente más importante para mí. Te alejó de mí… por que me siento que muero… por que siento tanto odio… me alegro de que estés muerto pudriéndote en el infierno, Voldemort. Tú y tus servidores me llevaron lo más importante de mi vida. ¡Todo¡Absolutamente todo¡Por que no vuelves… Ginny… Ginevra… Todo lo fuiste para mí… que ciego estaba cuando no te veía como la chica de mis sueños."

-Ahora nadie me escucha… las olas suaves del lago se llevan mis palabras. Todo se ha ido contigo, mi amor… mi vida. No sabes lo mucho que te extraño. Te siento tan lejos, no sé si desde allí podrás oír mis palabras, mis sentimientos…

"Miro el reloj y son las seis de la mañana. Se debe haber quedado parado…" Pensaba Harry mientras que instantes después lanzaba con rabia el reloj al lago y se quedaba abrazándose sus rodillas, llorando, recordando, amando.

_Y digo aun queda el silencio,  
queda el recuerdo,  
aun queda el recuerdo partido por el viento  
queda el silencio.  
Y digo aun queda el silencio,  
queda el recuerdo, aun  
aun queda el recuerdo,  
queda el momento, queda un lo siento,  
aun queda el silencio._

"Pero como ayer y antes de ayer Ginny, queda el recuerdo. Mi pensamiento por ti prosigue y perdurará hasta el último momento de mi vida… No este dolor no tiene sentido, Ginny. Por favor, perdóname pero no puedo más tiempo… Ginny me juraste amor y ahora lo quiero. No nos volveremos a separar nunca más. No puedo pensar en lo que me duele y me quema este dolor… Son demasiadas noches las que he estado llorando y ya son suficientes…"

En el rostro de Harry se podía percibir la desesperación. El momento parecía que pasaba como varias horas, cada noche que pasaba le era más difícil soportar el dolor. Todos lo intentaban apoyar. Estaban sus amigos Ron y Hermione que le intentaban arrancar siempre una sonrisa aun queriendo llorar ellos también. Todo el colegio apoyaba a Harry. Ginevra era una jovencita querida por todo Hogwarts por su alegría que siempre brotaba entre todos haciendo sonreír a todos los que pasaban por su lado. Los compañeros estaban muy afectados por la gran pérdida, pero Harry simplemente se aferraba a su dolor. Nadie podía evitarlo y todas las noches se seguía escabullendo al Lago.

Otra noche y Harry estaba en el Lago con su recuerdo que no se dignaba a dejarlo.

_Flash-Back_

Estaban en la batalla final. Todo se encontraba oscuro y una niebla extraña azotaba el lugar. Harry luchaba contra Voldemort en lo que sería la última vez. Uno de los dos perecería. La cara del bien o del mal acabaría gobernando en la faz de la Tierra.

-¿No creerás que me asustarás con ese simple hechizo, verdad Potter? Necesitas furia para hacer un buen Avada… mientras tanto no serás capaz ni hacerme un rasguño.

-Al final acabaré contigo, Voldemort.- Dijo el pelinegro levantándose del suelo mientras una fina línea de sangre caía desde su labio.- Sabes que nunca me rendiré. Me puedes hacer caer, pero me seguiré levantando ¡Expelliarmus!

Voldemort voló varios metros y se golpeó contra un árbol cercano. Ahora de su labio también caía una ligera línea de sangre.

-¿Eso es todo?- La risa de Voldemort se escuchó por todos los lugares. Hermione, Ron y Ginny miraban aterrados la escena sin saber que hacer.- Aprende de mí… ¡Everte Statum!

Voldemort derribó también a Harry contra una roca. Al momento Harry se volvió a levantar.

-Me seguiré levantando…

-Harry… despídete… ¡Avada Kedabra!

-¡Harry NOOO!- Era Ginny que iba corriendo para interponerse entre Voldemort y su amor Harry. Harry veía con miedo a la pelirroja, "¿Qué estaba haciendo?" Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar nada más. Ginny lo empujo para apartarlo mientras le daba a ella el hechizo imperdonable y caía ya inmóvil al suelo, sin vida, se notaba ya la gran palidez de su cuerpo. Unas lágrimas caían de su débil rostro, cuando golpeó el suelo. Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban asustados a la joven mientras que Voldemort la miraba con rabia.

-¡Ginny NOOOOOOOOO! Ginny despierta, por favor… no me des estos sustos. Ginny… no… porque lo hiciste… ¡dime, por que!- Era un Harry arrodillado al lado de Ginny. No podía creer lo que veía… ella había dado su vida por él…

-¡Niña imbécil! Arruinaste mis planes… Ahora lucha por tu vida, Potter. Ya no tienes nadie más que luche por tu vida. ¡Desmaius!- Dijo dándole a Ron y a Hermione.

-¡Vengaré su muerte, Voldemort¡Avada Kedabra!- Una potente luz de color verde salió de la varita de Harry. La rabia que sentía en ese momento fue el desencadenante del hechizo más mortal de la historia de la Magia. El cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldemort cayó al suelo

Final Flash-Back

_Como una lágrima negra  
en la arena partida cayo,  
queda el silencio, queda el recuerdo,  
aun queda un momento._

_Como una lágrima negra_

_en la arena partida cayó…_

Una nueva lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de "El Niño que Mató al que Todos Saben". Estaba pensando en hacer algo que lamentaría por segundo pero una sensación extraña lo hizo reaccionar. Miró hacia atrás, y vio como una luz se acercaba a él.

-Harry no hagas nada… No he dado mi vida por ti, para que te mates tú ahora…

-Ginny, no me pidas que continúe aquí sin ti a mi lado… no puedo.- Dijo este abrazando al espectro aparecido frente a él.

-Harry… todos hemos dado nuestra vida para que continúes. Lo hiciste muy bien en la lucha, pero no lo estropees todo. Tus padres: Lily, James, tu padrino Sirius, Dumbledore y yo dimos todo por ti… no lo dejes perder. Por favor intenta ser feliz… Te mereces todo lo mejor y disfrutar de tu vida. Hazlo por nuestro amor…

-Ginny¿Por qué me dejaste? Yo no quiero verte morir… Te veo así… translucida y me desespero…

-Lucha por todo aquello que aun puedes conseguir. Hay muchas chicas que desean hacerte un hueco en su corazón…

-Nunca, podré vivir y estar así, pero nunca me pidas que esté con otra chica… NUNCA lo vuelvas a hacer

-Yo… esto, bien no lo haré. Harry dame un último beso y déjame ir, no puedo estar más aquí…

Así fue Harry dio el último beso a Ginny, allí estaban mezclados todos los sentimientos: desesperación, temor, tristeza, melancolía, algo de alegría, pasión y todo el amor que se tenían. Así es, el amor es la única fuerza que mueve todo. Así todos dieron su vida por amor en la vida de Harry, marcada por una simple cicatriz.

**_FIN Espero que os haya gustado )_**


End file.
